Forever Scarred
by Kyshin
Summary: YamixOC! PLEASE READ INSIDE FOR SUMMARY! THIS IS THE REPOSTED VERSION! The original that I wrote a long time ago sucked, so here is the story. But this time, newly edited with a new OC and different plot.
1. Chapter 1: Typical Monday?

**A/n: IT'S BACK! WRITTEN BETTER AND EDITED COMPLETELY! THAT'S RIGHT, THIS STORY WAS COMPETELY RE-DONE!**

**Well, here it goes more angst! But there is humor too! Don't get used to this "happiness" next chapter will get ugly! After all that is why it is called _"Forever Scarred"_! NO LIEREN IN THIS STORY! BUT IT IS STILL AN OC!**

**SUMMARY: Something mysterious is happening in Domino! Yugi gets hurt in a car accident and Yami meets an angel! She seems to have a liking for Yami and so she promises that she will aid and protect Yami and Yugi whenever they need her. Yami begins to wonder if this guardian angel is the 15 year old exchanged student that he befriended. She's a sweet, Beautiful, and strange new edition to Domino High and just like Yami; she has a painful and broken past. Only difference is, she can remember hers. Can Yami reveal his forgotten memories with his friends' help? Or will the secrets they unlock cause the teens to be forever scarred?**

"_**I know it sounds strange Yugi…but, I think I'm falling in love with this girl."**_

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! _( If I did things would be……. strange!)_**

**A Typical Monday?**

The sun was high at the Motou's house and as usual _somebody_ didn't want to get up. Yami came into his and Yugi's room with a sigh. He knew Yugi would be cranky, but that's what you get for staying up late and drinking lots of Pepsi! (Do not own Pepsi!) Yami didn't partake in the event so he was well rested. He was always a morning person anyway! Yugi growled and kicked as Yami shook him. Yes, this was going to be difficult. Yugi kept rustling in the covers, not attempting to open his eyes. Yami smirked. A typical Monday. And like all the _other_ Mondays, there was only one way to wake Yugi. Yami walked out Yugi's room and went down stairs. Soon he came back with a smile and a plate! Yami sat on Yugi's bed with his "secret" weapon. He held the plate under Yugi's nose and waited.

"I smell pancakes!" Yugi cried jumping out of bed immediately.

"Get dressed and come down stairs. Then you can have some."

"Awww! Does that mean I have to go to—"

"School?" Yami finished with another smile.

"I don't feel so good." Yugi faked.

"You do not feel warm." Yami replied , feeling Yugi's forehead.

"My tummy hurts." Yugi whined giving his partner the eyes.

"It's just a stomach ache," Yami said, not giving in to his aibou's face. "Probably from all that soda you drank last night. Carbonation isn't good for the stomach; especially at the rate _you_ were drinking it!"

"Why do you always win?"

Yami thought for a minute, and then replied cockily. "Because I am the great, almighty Pharaoh!" He said sticking out his chest.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't look all that mighty to me!" Yugi laughed, chucking a pillow at the pharaoh. Soon the room was filled with feathers and laughter. The two boys lay on the bed panting and giggling. Eventually both looked at the clock and found the time slipping from them. Yugi let out a sigh and Yami let out a bigger one. Yugi laughed at his friend while Yami closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It was Yugi who broke the silence. "So…I still have to go to school?"

"Yes!"

"What about the pancakes?" Yugi grinned, at his dark. "Please!"

Yami groaned..

"Please?" Yugi tried again.

"At least you said please this time! I guess I really am teaching you something!"

"And what would that be?"

"Manners. It's about time you learned them!"

"Hey! At least I don't drink from the milk carton!"

"Um….." Yami's face was a bright pink. His Aibou was smart and did have his comebacks!

"Common! Let's eat! I'm starved!"

"As usual…." Yami chuckled.

"I heard that! But I'll let it slide until after school."

"Might wanna get dressed first!"

Yugi looked down to find his pajamas still on. This time it was him who blushed. " Ha ha. I knew that." He chuckled nervously.

"Sure, Yugi." Yami smiled. "Sure…."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? What do u think? Likey? No likey? Please let me kno! PWEASE REVIEW! And for all of you who read this thank you! Cuz I think it sucks…..**

**Yugi: So do I!**

**What was that?**

**Yugi: Nothing Queen Kyshin!**

**That's what I thought! Where's my Pharaoh Yami?**

**Yugi: Your husband is eating chocolate and drinking Soda! Doesn't he know too much carbonation isn't good for your stomach?**

**You have no clue…….**


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Exchange Student?

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews**! **_Now things get angsty, cuz well, it is angst!_** **This chapter we meet the mystery girl! And no—It is NOT Lieren!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope…not gonna happen…**

_These are thoughts…_

These are the regular story layout…

**These are sound affects or memories of pain…**

**Weird exchange student!**

Yami walked home from the grocery store thinking, no wondering, where exactly Yugi was. It was 4:30 and he wasn't home from school yet. Yami had returned hours ago. Yugi had said he was staying after for tutoring, but was he still there? Did he go off somewhere with Joey and the others? No, he would have told him…wouldn't he? Yami didn't know, but he was beginning to worry.

"Where are you, Yugi? " Yami whispered to himself. "Maybe you already went home?" And with that thought Yami sprinted off towards the game shop. Yami wasn't watching where he was going and … **CRASH!** "Oh my, I'm sorry." Yami replied rubbing his head and standing. "Here let me help you." The pharaoh outstretched his hand to the girl. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you." She said. "I should have been more careful. Are you alright?" Sheepishly she looked at Yami.

"I'm fine and it was my fault. I am kinda in a hurry…" Yami's thoughts were back on Yugi. "You see I am in a hurry to find someone…why am I telling you this? You have no idea who I'm looking for!" he mumbled, embarrassed that he sounded like a babbling idiot in front of this cute girl. The girl just giggled and pulled at her skirt. That was when Yami realized she was wearing a school uniform. Not just any school, but Domino High! '_Maybe, just maybe she knows where Yugi is!'_ his mind raced.

"If you do not mind me asking, who are you looking for?" the girl asked politely.

"Umm… well he sort of looks like me, but shorter and he has purple eyes in a different shape than mine." He pointed to his eyes and showed the girl a picture that was in his wallet. "So, have you seen him?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes. I accidentally ran into him too!" She laughed. "Actually…He ran into me and my 'friends'…" Yami raised an eyebrow at the way she seemed to spit the word friends. The girl frowned. "He looked rather hurt…"

"Hurt? As in some beat up?" He waited for the girl's nod. "Thank you, but I must get to him." Yami began to run towards his original destination.

"Wait! "

Yami stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"May I come with you? I want to see how he is doing…please?"

Yami smiled. "I would love your company, but first you must tell me your name."

"Sure! It's Stephanie. I am an exchanged student at your school. Oh thank you! I'm worried about him too. I think it might have been…"

"Let's go!" Yami was already way in front of Stephanie. She let out a sigh, but then sprinted after him. She would tell him later… Yami flung open the door to find Yugi asleep on the couch. Yami let out a relieved sigh. The pharaoh quietly walked over to his light and gently covered him with a blanket. He then faced Stephanie.

"You were saying?"

"Umm…Nothing." The girl looked down at her shoes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I kinda think this whole thing is my fault. Yugi got hurt because of me!" She curled her fingers into her palm to make a fist.

"What do you mean?"

"These guys," Tears welled in her crystal blue eyes as she clenched her fists. "These guys pretended to be my friends, but than after school they started…" She stopped and looked away from Yami. "…To touch me; in uncomfortable places," She blushed and looked into Yami's eyes with an honest and sincere smile." Yugi stood up to them…for me. I never got to thank him. That's what I really came here for." Stephanie glanced at Yugi, than back at Yami. "I was so scared. I'm from America and not many people, besides you and Yugi speak English. Sure I can say some words, but, I wanted a friend. Those thugs said they liked me and would be my friend, but…they planned to rape me! If Yugi hadn't come when he did…I couldn't fight them…there were 5 of them!" She began to cry.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He held her hand and wiped away her tears. He felt already could feel a bond between Stephanie and him growing. "I'll be your friend, Stephanie, and I'm sure Yugi will be too."

Stephanie looked up with a smile. "Really?" She sniffled.

"Really." Yami said. When Yugi awoke hours later, Stephanie was still there. She and Yami spoke softly in the kitchen. Yugi decided to eavesdrop.

"You never answered my question." Stephanie gulped the question always came up. Yami looked at her. "Why are you here in Japan?"

"I have to go!" Stephanie quickly got up. Yugi, who stood in the doorway, stopped her.

"Why not stay for dinner?" Yugi said.

"I can't…my parents they…"

"You can call them."

"I don't think they would be home."

"You could try" Yami gazed into her eyes and immediately could sense something was wrong. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No…"

"Tell me"

"My parents are dead! I have no parents! The reason I can't stay here is because someone might find me here and take me back…to America." She ran into Yami's arms and screamed in pain, she had no one.

"Oh, I am so sorry. But you had to know that someone would find out eventually." He stroked her hair and spoke softly.

"Where will you go?" Yugi cried.

"I do not know…"

"Please, stay with us. You're more than welcome. Grandpa won't mind." Yami hoped Lieren would stay. It wasn't safe out there.

"No. I just couldn't do that. You're very kind but-"

" It's no problem, really." Yugi smiled at her comfortingly.

"Alright I'll stay here for a while…But on one condition." She smiled. "I get to help around the house and cook and clean." She grabbed her book bag off the floor and reached into on of the inside compartments. She pulled out a huge vanilla envelope. "Here. This is for payment as well." Yami took the package and opened it to reveal hundreds of bills. He tried to hand it back but she shoved in his pant pocket. Stephanie smiled and shook her head. "No. I want you guys to keep this. I have plenty more so don't worry." She pulled out another envelope. "My parents were rich."

"We can't take this." Yugi said to Yami.

"I know that." So, once again they tried to give Stephanie the envelope back, but she refused.

"Just consider it as rent. OK?"

"Fine" Yami said defeated. He watched Yugi take Stephanie back into the kitchen with him to show her around. She looked at Yami who was standing in the doorway and smiled brightly at him. Yami blushed and smiled back. His heart skipped a few beats when he looked at her and he felt butterflies when she was close to him. Yami had never felt this way before. He called the sensation strange, but Yugi and Grandpa told him it was love…

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't run

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Not anymore than I did 2 chapters ago...**

**Don't run on the sides of the pool!**

"Stephanie! Come on!" Yugi yelled from the bottom of the staircase. The gang and their new friend Stephanie were going to the pool. It had been almost a month since she moved in and school was almost out for the summer. "What are you _doing_ up there?"

"None of your business!" Came a playful reply.

"And where is Yami?" Yugi faced the rest of the gang. All shrugged their shoulders.

"I think he went ta da bathroom." Joey said. Yugi nodded and walked upstairs to see where his dark went. First he decided to check on Stephanie.

"Stephanie, are you almost ready?"

No reply

"Stephanie?"

No reply

"Stephan--" The blonde giggled as Yugi ran right into her.

"Where are you going?" she smiled. Yugi couldn't answer; all he could do was look at Stephanie's body in a bikini. She blushed. "Too revealing?"

Yugi laughed. "Not at all" he said sarcastically.

"Is it sluttish?"

"I don't think so." Tea put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "I think it's cute! You like it, don't you?"

"Of course! If I didn't I would never pay forty bucks for it!" The three laughed as the bathroom door opened. Yami smiled at Stephanie and Tea.

"Who are these hot girls, Yugi?" he laughed. "And what are they doing here with losers like us?"

Yugi chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe we are cool!"

"No, your not!" Stephanie cried teasingly. Yugi punched her shoulder jokingly.

"Black suits you," Yami said looking Stephanie up and down. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either." She grinned and stared at Yami. He had on Black and gray swim trunks with red stitching and a nice, no gorgeous body! His abs, his finely toned stomach, his chest. He was a god.

"Thank you, are we leaving?"

Yugi glared at Stephanie. "Are we ready?" Stephanie stuck out her tongue cutely and nodded. When at the pool Tea was crowded with guys! Stephanie watched from a lounge far away from her. _'She is beautiful…I wish I were that beautiful…'_

"Going in?" A deep voice asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess so," Stephanie answered, turning to face Yami. Her gaze never left Tea. Yami looked in the same direction as Stephanie and sighed. He knew what she was thinking.

"She is pretty popular, isn't she?"

"Uh- huh..." Stephanie looked at the floor.

"You are pretty too..." Yami turned away blushing. Stephanie smiled; maybe she was special...Just than a scream came from the other side of the pool. Stephanie and Yami paled. Right away they knew who it was…Yugi.

"Yugi!" Stephanie cried running towards the scream.

"Where is he?" Yami yelled. " YUGI! " Than there was another splash. "Stephanie?" She had dove into the water. The water was cold and numbing at first, but Stephanie's body temperature adjusted and it began to feel good. She opened her crystal blue eyes and felt the chlorine claw at them. She ignored the blurred vision. Stephanie kept swimming deeper until she found a boy floating in the deep water; Yugi. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull Yugi up to the surface. Her eyes grew wide. She was running out of oxygen! She was not going to make it! Yugi's body under the water was dead weight...Stephanie grew more and more weak. Without hesitation, Yami jumped in after his friends. He brought his hands to Stephanie's small waist and rested her up against him. She was still trying to hold onto Yugi. With his other arm, Yami held Yugi and sprinted to the surface. As soon as Stephanie's head surfaced, she began taking in huge gulps of air as did the pharaoh.

"Thank you" she said spitting out water. Yami nodded and helped her to the ladder. Everyone gathered close as Yami laid Yugi on a beach towel. Yami began making thrusts at his light's chest. Immediately, water came from the smaller boy's mouth. Yugi coughed and opened his eyes.

"Yugi!" Yami wrapped his arms around his Aibou. "I was so scared I had lost you!" Tears were in Yami's eyes as he held Yugi. Stephanie ran over and threw her arms around Yugi, also crying. Yami wiped away her tears and whispered. "You are more beautiful, than you know..." She smiled gently and soon found herself hugging Yami, which caught the pharaoh off guard causing him to blush widely. But, Yami cooled down and stroked her long, dripping wet hair.

"Yugi! How did this? What happened?" Stephanie yelled into Yugi's ear as the gang walked home.

"I guess I should have read the sign..." He smiled at the blonde. "Don't run on the sides of the pool!" Stephanie giggled and than looked at each of her new friends. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi… Her gaze wandered to Yami and her heart fluttered. She bushed and wrapped a towel around her self. Someday, she'd have to tell him…how she truly felt…

**To be continued...**

**A/n: Well? What do you think? More bad things to come next chappie! Please READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
